Piercings and Flowers
by BunnyKenzie
Summary: Mackenzie and her best friend, Jasmine were living their ordinary lives. Until Mackenzie received a gift from a secret admirer and then the investigation begins to find out the identity, is it someone she knows? Is it a stranger? That's what this awesome duo is going to find out.


Mackenzie, a cute 20 year old pastel girl. She owns a flower shop in town, her sister works at her flower shop. (Purple hair and brown eyes)

Jasmine, a gorgeous 19 year old punk girl. She owns a body piercing shop somewhere in town. (Blue and blonde hair, blue eyes, lip piercings, nose piercing)

Hailey, an adorable 16 year old pastel girl. She works at her older sister's flower shop so she can get money. (Mint green hair and blue eyes, freckles)

Brian, a hot 20 year old punk boy. He owns a guitar shop somewhere in town. (Blonde hair and blue eyes, lip piercing)

Danielle, a sexy 40 year old punk rocker. She works at Jasmine's body piercing shop as a tattoo artist. She is the mother of Mackenzie and Hailey. (Red hair and brown eyes, tattoos all over, piercings)

Emma, a cool 37 year old punk woman. She works at Jasmine's body piercing shop as tattoo artist. She is the mother of Jasmine and Brian. (Pink and blue hair, brown eyes, tattoos, nose piercing)

 _ **I have links to pictures of what they look like but can't put the links in this story, so if you want the pictures message me**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Shiptopia, Mackenzie was in her flower shop humming a soft tune as she tends to the flowers. As Mackenzie tends to the flowers she hears the bell of the door that dings when somebody comes in, she looks over at the door seeing someone walking over to her carrying a dozen roses.

"Are you Mackenzie Aucoin?" The person asks looking at the purple haired girl, she nods smiling kindly.

"Yes that would be me" the person holds out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it, handing her a pen.

"Sign here please" The purple haired girl takes the pen, signing the form.

"Thank you" the person says handing her the flowers, then leaving.

Mackenzie looks down at the flowers, seeing a note hidden inside the flowers, she grabs the note opening it and reads it _'Roses are red, violets are blue, no one does purple as beautiful as you. - Your Secret Admirer xoxo'_. The brown eyed girl blushes and smiles to herself, flattered by the gesture but curious to who in the world the secret admirer could be, she hears the bell ding again so she looks at the door seeing her best friend, Jasmine.

"Heyyy what's up my cute purple bunny?" Jasmine asks walking over to Mackenzie and slinging an arm over her shoulders.

She looks at the flowers in her friend's hands

"Ooohh~ Naughty girl who's sending you flowers?~" the purple haired girl looks at her friend

"Uhh...I don't exactly...know.." Mackenzie says with a confused look.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jasmine asks loudly.

"Just look" Mackenzie hands the note to Jasmine.

The blue and blonde haired girl reads the note.

"Hmm...that hand writing sure looks familiar" Jasmine says thinking hard.

"What do you mean it looks familiar?" Mackenzie asks looking at her friend.

"Ugh..it looks very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it" Jasmine says tapping her chin.

"Hmph well then this is a case for Sherlock Holmes" Mackenzie says giggling quietly.

"You be Sherlock, I'll be John" Jasmine says giggling as well.

The two girls hear the bell ding, and they look over at the door seeing Brian walk through the door, with his shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes shining and tight black skinny jeans on.

"Big bro, Kenzie has a secret admirer!" Jasmine told her brother.

"What?!" Brian asks kinda nervously speaking in a confused tone.

"You can't have a secret admirer, you're supposed to be my girl!" Brian says jealously.

"Who ever said I was your girl?" Mackenzie says crossing her arms.

The purple haired girl and the blonde haired boy hear Jasmine say in a loud whisper "I ship it!" the purple haired girl looks at Jasmine "What the heck, angel?!" The blue and blonde haired girl didn't response, she just starts to laugh as Mackenzie stares at her with a confused look on her face. _'What is going on here?'_ Mackenzie asks herself.

"Be quiet, Jasmine!" Brian yells which just made Jasmine laugh harder.

"Don't you have an appointment to pierce someone?!" Brian asks in a cocky tone.

"Oh quiznak! I forgot about that!" Jasmine says as she stops laughing.

"I'm ready to start this investigation so let's hurry and go get your piercing done. I'll close my shop down for the day" Mackenzie says with urgency.

Mackenzie locks her shop up for the day and put the closed sign up in the window. Jasmine's shop is only two blocks away, so they walk on the sidewalk passing lots of people, on this beautiful breezy afternoon. They walk into the shop, where Mackenzie saw her mother tattooing someone.

"Hey baby girl" Danielle says when she notices Mackenzie in the shop.

"Hey pretty girl" Danielle says to Mackenzie's best friend, Jasmine.

"Hey mommy! Hey mummy!" Mackenzie and Jasmine say at the same time, bringing a smile to Danielle's face.

"Mummy, guess what? Kenzie has a secret admirer and we're gonna find out who it is!" Jasmine says excitedly.

Danielle stops the tattoo she was doing instantly and stands up looking at the girls.

"Oh but hellllllllll no! You gonna have to make me kill someone! Nobody gonna be dating my baby! So when you find him or her let me know so I can beat em up!" Danielle exclaims unhappy.

"But why not I'm 20 years old I'm old enough, mommy" Mackenzie says crossing her arms.

"Yeah she's old enough!" Brian says defending Mackenzie.

"This is none of your business, boy. So you better back the hell up" Danielle says being a smart ass.

Brian puts his head down and walks away, afraid of Mackenzie's tattooed momma.

"Oh I'm sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just very protective over my daughter" Danielle says feeling bad for making him sad.

"It's okay, I understand" Brian tells Danielle.

"Has the woman came for her piercing yet?" Jasmine asks looking at Danielle.

"Yes she has, she's in there" Danielle says pointing towards a room.

Jasmine walks to the room Danielle was pointing at and goes inside it, Mackenzie follows the blue and blonde haired girl into the room.

"Oh you wanna watch me do the piercing?" Jasmine asks when she notices Mackenzie followed her.

"Yeah" Mackenzie says nodding.

After Jasmine did the piercing, the two girls go outside looking at each other. _'Now it's time to start our investigation to find out who my secret admirer is. I'm excited but yet nervous to find out who it may be'_

* * *

 **A/N** That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it and didn't think it was terrible. Please tell me what you thought


End file.
